A Flower in the Wind
by GottaLuv
Summary: This is a series of one-shots told from Prim's POV. (starting with the reaping) Rated T for the hunger games idea.
1. The Reaping

I stare forward. I can't afford to look around, or I know I'll break down. In front of me, in the pool of 12 year olds, stand my two friends, Raven and May. They are also not gazing around. As they say here in District 12, "The first Reaping is always the hardest."

To distract myself, I focus on the way May's hair is fashioned- twisted into a somewhat elegant know on the side of her head. What if it's her? Or Raven? Or me? No, it won't be me. After all, I do only have one entry, as Katniss kept helping me remember. But _she_ has so many slips in that glass bowl… _What if it's Katniss?_

The District 12 escort dips her hand into the first bowl of names with a perky, "Ladies first!" and I think I'm going to hurl. She straightens the paper out in front of her chin a carefully reads the name aloud: "Primrose Everdeen".

I close my eyes. That didn't just happen. It couldn't happen. Someone near me is taking loud, uneven breaths. It takes me a few seconds to realize those breaths belong to me. I inhale deeply and place my foot shakily forward while I exhale. I open my eyes to see relieved girls parting to let me to the stage. As I pass Raven, she won't meet my gaze, but May's eyes are as wide as Buttercup's when he catches sight of a mouse.

While I'm taking my dreadful paces, I slowly reach behind me and tuck in the tail of my shirt. Suddenly, I'm hit with the memory of quacking and laughing that took place just an hour ago. I will hold onto that memory when I'm on the train leaving Katniss, and District 12, behind. Most likely forever.

I'm halfway to the stage. The stage that proclaims my death.

"I volunteer!" a rushed, scratchy voice screeches from the crowd. Katniss's voice. My sister's voice. "I volunteer as tribute!"

Screams emit from my throat. Gale quickly sweeps me onto his shoulder and carries my away.

"No! No!" I keep shouting, praying it may somehow reverse the event that just unraveled before me. Katniss stalks onto the stage, exactly where I am supposed to be. She took my place. The pink haired lady asks for her name.

"Katniss Everdeen", she replies in a dazed voice. And just like that, the last member of my family is gone; my father, my mother's spirit, and now my sister.

My sister, who sings me to sleep when I have nightmares, who bought me a goat, who risks being killed by the Capitol everyday to put food on the table.

But no, my sister isn't gone. She will, she _has_ to win these games.

Katniss, don't give up.

Win for me.


	2. The Song

**Hi! Thanks for clicking on my story :) This is my second one-shot in Prim's POV and I really need some more ideas for scenes I can write. Anyway, enjoy!**

The boy form District 1 dies in his own blood, drawn out from Katniss's arrow. He was her first kill.

My eyes flit back to Rue, the girl my age from District 11. A spear is driven through her stomach. Even my mom and I together could do nothing to save crouches near her and places Rue's head softly in her lap. Biting my lip, I squint to try and hold in tears.

"Sing," Rue rasps out.

I will Katniss to think. I try to communicate with her, however desperate and pointless it may be, because I know which song I- I mean, the girl, needs. It's soothing and graceful. It gives hope. It's the dream when all you've ever know are nightmares.

Katniss coughs. Then, she begins with the melody of my lullaby. I close my eyes and listen. I imagine Rue lying under the willow, a gentle breeze caressing her hair. Small yellow flowers sway around her, holding her in the world we can never have. Love is nearly non-existent here, but in my world, Rue's world, it is the band that connects all things. Tributes every game, children that starve every day, they come here and love.

I open my eyes just to see the last strand of life leaving Rue's body.

"Here is the place where I love you," and the world locks, with Rue hidden safely inside. Sobs rock me. I can't control them. They own me and I wish for them to take me away. Katniss joins me, she cries out, not caring if Cato or anyone else hears.

Then, Katniss rises slowly. She walks a few feet away and picks a bundle of some kind of plant. She cries, and I cry, until Rue's small, frail body is covered in the yellow flowers.

Carefully, I study Katniss. She dies there. She dies with Rue. Katniss walks away as a new person, with yet another fuel to keep her fighting. Yet another purpose to come home.

**Please review! It would mean so much to me and ANY opinion matters! As I said before, I could use some more ideas for one-shots. Thanks a lot for reading!**


End file.
